Golden Age of Narnia
The relatively brief, but well-known Golden Age '''of Narnia (1000-1015), was initiated by the Battle of Beruna, and marked the end of the Long Winter, as predicted by the Golden Age Prophecy. During these fifteen Narnian years, Peter ruled as High King alongside his siblings, King Edmund and Queens Susan and Lucy. The Merpeople's sea nation, Galma, Terebinthia, the Seven Isles and the Lone Islands were reintegrated into Narnia, and alliances were reforged with Archenland. During its early years, the Pevensies led Aslan's army against the remnants of the White Witch's Army, which ended with the destruction of the White Witch's Castle in the year 1005, and in its later years they defended Narnia from Calormen attacks and assaults from Ettinsmoor. The most notable attack from Calormen was the Archenland Conflict in 1014. This was spurred by Prince Rabadash's attempts to conquer Anvard and abduct Queen Susan, which was resolved by the aid of Aravis, Hwin, Bree and Shasta, which also resulted in the return of the long-lost crown Prince Cor to Archenland. The most notable war with Ettinsmoor was the Ettinsmoor War, led by the High King Peter, which also occurred in 1014. In 1015, the four rulers disappeared from the World of Narnia while hunting the White Stag in Lantern Waste, before returning to their own world, thus ushering in the Dark Age. Overview The Golden Age was generally described to be a long and happy time, during which the Four Monarchs ruled Narnia well. After stamping out the remnants of the White Witch's army, the four rulers established good laws, preserved the peace and nature of the land, and encouraged ordinary people to live the lives that they wanted to. Events '''1000 * The four Pevensies are crowned at Cair Paravel. 1001 *Princes Cor and Corin are born to King Lune and the unnamed queen of Archenland. The princes are blessed by a Narnian centaur, who predicts that Cor will save Archenland from "the deadliest danger in which ever she lay." *Lord Bar, a noble of Archenland and agent for the Tisroc of Calormen, kidnaps Cor in an attempt to thwart the prophecy. King Lune pursues the kidnappers. *Before being killed in the ensuing fight, Lord Bar sends Cor away in a boat with one of his knights. The knight dies of starvation shortly before the boat is pushed to shore by Aslan. *Cor is found by Arsheesh, a cruel Calormene fisherman, who names Cor "Shasta", and raises him as his slave. 1013 * Queen Susan receives the Calormene ambassador at Cair Paravel. * An apple orchard is planted near the castle, overseen by Lilygloves the Mole. * Prince Rabadash courts Queen Susan. 1014 * Prince Cor (still known as Shasta) and Aravis escape slavery and an arranged marriage respectively, crossing over the Great Desert to Archenland with the Talking Horses Bree and Hwin. (The Horse and His Boy ''relates these events, which is a much longer story than what is told here.) * The High King Peter drives back the Ettins on the northern frontier in the Ettinsmoor War. * Queen Susan and King Edmund with their entourage sail on the ''Splendour Hyaline from Narnia to visit the court of the Tisroc in Tashbaan. Queen Lucy stays in Narnia to rule in her siblings' absence. * The Narnians realize that Prince Rabadash intends to force Queen Susan into marriage if she refuses his suit. They escape Tashbaan on the Splendour Hyaline. * Rabadash asks his father, the Tisroc, for permission to attack Archenland and eventually Narnia in order to kidnap Queen Susan. He is granted permission under the conditions that he do so under the pretense of acting without his father's knowledge or permission, and prepares 200 men to cross the Great Desert. * The Archenland Conflict begins and Prince Rabadash attacks Anvard with 200 men at the Battle of Anvard. * The Narnian Army, under King Edmund and Queen Lucy, relieve Anvard. Shasta is discovered to be the long-lost son of King Lune and is restored to his palace as Archenland's crown prince; Aravis joins him at Anvard. Rabadash is turned into an donkey by Aslan. * In the Temple of Tash in Tashbaan, in sight of all the citizens gathered for the great festival, Rabadash turns back into a man. 1015 , shortly before their disappearance.]] * The Pevensies' famed last hunt, the chase of the White Stag, occurs, during which the Pevensies vanish from Narnia for 1288 years. * The Dark Age of Narnia begins. de:Goldenes Zeitalter von Narnia fr:Âge d'Or de Narnia Category:Narnian Culture Category:Time Periods of Narnia Category:History